


The Girl With Many Secrets

by Wizzy



Series: We're A Great Pair (Ouran High School Host Club Love Stories) [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were never meant to fall in love, but when does life ever go the way it's supposed to?</p><p>Suya and Ayaka are half-sisters. Until recently they hadn't known much more than the fact that the other existed. Now they both attend Ouran Academy, thanks to Suya finally getting to know their father. Her past is a secret and the one to figure it out just happens to be the one Ayaka is in love with. How will this all work out? Will Suya get the guy or will the sisters give him up and stick together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Girl

I didn't want her dragging me into this. This was my first day and here I was, being dragged around to wherever Ayaka wanted to take me. Now she was dragging me to some club in one of the music rooms.

When we arrived, I paid no attention to anyone or anything around me. I simply sat alone in the corner and drew in my notebook, which really didn't bother me the slightest. Ayaka sat down with some other girls and a pair of what appeared to be twins.

From that point on, I paid little attention to the world around me. When I suddenly remembered why she had wanted to come here, I started a new sketch. I glanced up every so often as I drew something for Ayaka.

“What's with her?” one of the two boys asked and I heard the other answer him.

“What are you talking about?”

“She keeps glancing over at us. It's a little creepy.”

“Oh! That's Suya Kahumaya,” Ayaka's voice answered. “She's new and really shy.”

“Kahumaya? Never heard of them.”

“Because it's a commoner's name.” That must have been one of the other girls.

“Got a problem with that?” I heard Ayaka challenge her.

I tuned them out after that and didn't stop my sketching until I realized just about everyone had left, including Ayaka.

“I never thought I'd be saying this, but that girl was quite annoying,” one of the voices from before asked.

“What was her name again?” the other one asked.

“I think it was Ayaka Morina or something like that?”

“Morazuka?” I said, making them jump.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“She's my sister.”

“Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?”

“I don't do dresses.”

“What are you doing here?” came a new voice. I jumped slightly, and started to head towards the door.

Suddenly I remembered that the two had never gotten an answer to their earlier question and walked over to them. Opening the notebook to the page I'd been working on, I showed them the drawing. “You wanted to know, didn't you?”

They were a bit shocked at first and laughed a little. “Not bad. Looks just like us...”

Before they could finish, I was gone.

 

Later that night, I showed the sketch to Ayaka. She had a thing for one of the twins, though I didn't remember which one. Not that it mattered since I couldn't tell them apart yet anyway.

“Hey Ayaka, what were their names?” I asked, since I hadn't thought to ask until now.

“They're Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin,” she said in her giggly voice. I should have known better to bring them up, because she carried on about them for hours. She talked on and on even while I did my homework.


	2. How Could You Fall Asleep?

The next day she dragged me along with her to that same club again. However, she forced me to sit with her this time rather than letting me sit in the corner where I would rather have been.

“Ayaka,” I whispered to her as the two went about there little act, which I had little interest in. Sure, it was a bit amusing, but not quite my thing. “Why did you make me do this?”

“Just smile and go along with it,” she whispered back. “Besides, you need to socialize.”

“I don't want to,” I complained. I'd always gotten by just fine without socializing, so why start now? Right, I had a sister now. One who was basically the opposite of me.

Next thing I knew, someone was poking my shoulder. Then I realized I'd fallen asleep on Ayaka's shoulder.

“How could you fall asleep?” one of the twins asked in a voice that sounded a bit annoyed.

“Ayaka kept me up really late,” I covered, rubbing my eyes. To be honest, I got so bored I'd spaced out and fell asleep. Looking around, only a group of about seven boys was around. Ayaka must have just left. “Where is she?”

“She left awhile ago with the others,” a calm voice informed me. “Strange that she'd leave you.”

“She's not used to having a sister yet,” I explained, trying to use as few words as possible. Though I hadn't told anyone, I felt really uncomfortable around guys. With this group that I didn't know and with no one I knew, I was even more so.

“Why is that?” asked a childish voice.

“We're half sisters really,” I said quietly. I didn't like them being so close. I found myself wondering why I had left yet. “I stayed with my mother and never got to know my dad. And I guess he never really said much about me.”

Suddenly a blonde guy started saying something I couldn't understand in an overly hyperactive sounding voice. I did manage to make out the words  _tragic_ and  _beautiful_. Not two words you would expect. The words didn't matter, however, when his hand was placed on my shoulder.

I jumped up out of my seat and stepped back a few feet, confusing them. Well, most of them.

“I think you scared her, Tamaki,” the calm one said, making the blonde one go sulk in a corner.

“Hikaru, didn't someone say she was shy?” one of the red-headed boys stated. Considering he called the other by a name, that must have meant he was the other one. Kaoru, I thought his name was.

“Or maybe she's just uncomfortable about around you guys,” the second shortest one said. This one seemed to be just a bit smarter than the others. Taking another look, he almost looked like a girl. I didn't want to ask because I was afraid of offending him if he was a boy.

“I need to go now,” I managed to say, turning to walk away. Someone grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me before I got too far.

“Aren't you going to tell us your name?” That voice belonged to one of the twins.

“Suya Kahumaya.”


	3. Keeping An Eye On Me

Even after insisting that Ayaka not drag me there anymore, she still made me come with her. Luckily, she let me sit somewhere else instead of with her. As much as I liked her, she really was quite annoying sometimes. Sadly I ended up sitting with a different person each day I was forced to come along, instead of getting my little corner.

 

“Ayaka...” I groaned as she dragged me into the room. “Why do I have to go with you every time?”

“Daddy made me promise to keep an eye on you,” she explained, which I didn't quite understand why.

“I can take care of myself!”

“It was your mom's request!” That got me. Mom didn't quite know everything I'd gone through, but she suspected it. Not only was there an incident in my past that worried her, but there was also another issue. On occasion, I'd pass out and then be sick for a few days afterward. Most times it was triggered by something that caused high levels of stress or fear, causing me to avoid as many potential triggers as I could. Sometimes it would happen without a noticeable cause.

This had been the whole reason she'd even considered getting back together with my dad. She figured if she could give me a better life away from our old one, that a few years of not so pleasant time for her would be worth it. Not exactly the best logic, but her heart was in the right place.

“They told you about that?” I sighed. I was hoping no one would have to know. It was actually very embarrassing for me. It'd been quite awhile since the last time, so I was expecting it to happen at any time.

Not feeling like choosing where to go today, I just stuck with Ayaka and watched the twins and their little act. Sure enough, I felt it coming as I always did.

Leaning back and tilting my head up towards the ceiling, I closed my eyes. What no one knew was that I'd managed to control it somewhat and fight it if I felt it coming soon enough.

“Suya?” I felt Ayaka nudge me.

“I'm fine, just a little dizzy, that's all,” I insisted with a fake smile.  _Just calm yourself. You can fight through it,_  I told myself, hoping it was true this time. The last few times I'd managed to avoid it, but something told me it wouldn't work this time.

“It's not-”

“I said I'm fine.” It came out more harshly than intended, but she needed to get the point. It's not like I didn't know how to handle it.

No one else said a word to me until everyone was gone but the Host Club.

“Is she ok? She's been like that for awhile now,” asked the voice I'd learned was Haruhi. That was the girly looking boy.

“I hope so...” I heard Ayaka say. “Suya?”

“I'm fine Ayaka,” I grumbled. I could handle this, it was nothing I hadn't gotten through before.

“You sure you're not going to-”

“I said I'm fine!” I snapped at her, staying in the same position. “Just go on home without me and I'll meet you later when it passes.”

A moment later I heard her whispering with someone else. I had a feeling I knew what it was about. She wasn't going to go home, she was going to get the thing I didn't want her to. I was going to fight through this one my own.

“Don't even think about it Ayaka,” I warned, crossing my arms.

“Just keep her talking, ok?” Obviously my feelings about this were being completely ignored.

“So what's really wrong?” asked a voice. It had progressed further so that my hearing was beginning to be effected, so figuring out the voice belonged to Haruhi was a bit of a challenge.

“Nothing is wrong,” I insisted yet again. Why did everyone have to be so stubborn about it.

“Would you like to hold-”

“I don't want the bunny.” I should probably have mentioned that I get really irritable and rude or a bit loopy when this starts happening. I felt bad for having said it so harshly to the kid, but then again it wasn't exactly  _me_ saying it.

“What-”

“I swear if you ask me what's wrong or what my problem is, I will hurt you,” I threatened the voice before it could even finish. At this point, I couldn't tell what voice was who.

“Ok then why won't you let us help?” the same voice asked.

“I don't need help,” I insisted yet again.

“Then look at us.”

“I can't,” I said flatly.

“Why not?”

“Because then I will need your help.”

“What's wrong with that?”

“I don't want help from anyone. No one helped me when I really needed it, so why should I let them help now?”

The person's response couldn't be heard. My hearing was too distorted to understand a single word. “Not now...” I mumbled, tilting my head up and shaking it a bit to try to get my hearing back to normal. It worked for a second, but then it was back to being distorted. Opening my eyes, my fears were confirmed. I wasn't going to shake this. Once my vision was blurry and full of the blinking dots you see after the flash of a camera, there wasn't anything that could be done to stop it.

“Damn...” I mumbled to myself. I could hear the others saying something, but it was too distorted to make out. To be honest, I doubt they could understand what I was saying.

The feminine voice of my sister could be heard nearby, and soon her hands were on my shoulders. At least I assumed they were hers. No way of really telling at this point.

Pushing the hands away, I tried to stand, only to crash to the ground. As I struggled to get up, I felt an all too familiar stabbing sensation in my back. I didn't actually know what it really was since I never saw it. I just knew it made me go out faster and stay out longer, but it meant I wouldn't be sick the next few days.


	4. Which One Is Kaoru?

“You really scared me Suya!” Ayaka's voice cried as soon as I was awake. The clock sid it was one in the morning.

“Go to bed Ayaka...” I mumble and rolled over, pretending to sleep.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Something about her voice was off. Normally it was cheerful, even this late at night. It had always annoyed me. She seemed upset. More than she should be.

I sighed and sat up, still slightly dizzy. “That's not what's really bothering you, is it?”

“Don't change the subject!” she cried again. I was right and we both knew it.

“Because I didn't want you to worry when it's nothing,” I said calmly, trying to use a soothing tone. “I've dealt with this for years, I can usually stop it before it starts.”

“You still should have told me!” She was shouting slightly, but she was calming down.

“I got along fine without help from anyone, so deal with it. Now what are you so upset about?” Watching her, I'd noticed she'd been crying. There was no way this was all me. Something had to have happened while I was out. Something told me I didn't want to know.

“Well...” she started to say as she tried to brush the tears away that were forming in her eyes. “You know how I feel about you-know-who?”

“Yeah...”

“Well... I told him how I feel...”

“And he doesn't feel that way about you?”

She didn't say anything but nodded.

“What happened after I blacked out?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“You-know-who helped me get you home...” I knew it was coming the moment she'd called him you-know-who. She started crying again.

“Alright. Go get some sleep, Ayaka. It helps more than anything.”

When she was gone, I rolled back over and made up a plan in my head for the next day.

 

I pushed my shyness and discomfort aside as I entered the Host club for the first time on my own. Only they would be here, since it was late enough that all of their guests had gone. After asking the one I recalled to be Kyoya to gather everyone together, I prepared myself for what I needed to do.

“I would like to apologize for any rude or hurtful things I may have said to you yesterday,” I said, bowing my held respectfully. “I was not fully in control of myself at the time and I hope that you can forgive me.”

After that was all over, I approached the twins. “Can I speak with Kaoru alone a moment?”

“Only if you can guess which one is Kaoru,” one of them said.

To be honest, I had no clue who was who. I wasn't about to say that though. Looking them over and thinking back on the little that I knew about them, I devised a way of figuring it out.

Ayaka had always gone on and on about these two, now was the chance to put of that to use.

 _Hikaru was the impulsive one, and Kaoru always seemed like the more sensitive type._ That was about the extent of my knowledge.

Stepping forward until I was really close, I watched their reactions closely. One of them seemed to have no reaction at all. The other tensed up, even if only slightly.

I smiled and turned one of them. “You're Kaoru, aren't you?”

“How did you know that?” Kaoru asked, clearly surprised.

“Lucky guess really...” I looked away, slightly embarrassed. “I don't really know you very well so I haven't figured out a way to tell you apart yet.”

When we were alone, or at least far enough away that the others wouldn't hear, I asked what I'd come to find out.

“What did you say to Ayaka?” I avoided any eye contact, figuring it'd make this even more awkward if our eyes met.

“I just told her I didn't feel that way,” he said, avoiding looking at me. “I've got my eye on someone else anyways...”

“How did you say it to her though? The way she talked about it, she made you sound like a complete jerk.”


	5. Definitely Not Normal

After having talked it out, I left and decided that I'd walk home today. Ayaka had long since gone home, so I was on my own. It was nice. Until someone I couldn't see dragged me into one of the empty rooms before I could even get out of the building.

“Finally got you alone,” a guy's voice said. It wasn't one I was familiar with and it was too dark to really see who it was. “Let's have a little fun, shall we?”

I was held against one of the walls, far from the door though I could still see it was open. Apparently he hadn't been very smart.

Normally, you'd expect someone to freak out and scream for help in this kind of situation. Not me. I just fought back, struggling so much that while he'd tried to remove my shirt it had gotten ripped down the front. Despite this, I kept calm and continued to struggle. Of course this happened to make quite a bit of noise.

Suddenly the guy was pulled away from me by someone I couldn't quite see. The mystery person then attacked my assailant and another mysterious person led me over to where there was more light.

That was when I discovered my rescuers' identities. The twins. It was kinda funny considering everything that had happened lately. I stayed quiet until the other twin joined the two of us outside the door.

“You ok?” one of them asked. My guess was that it was Kaoru.

“I'm fine,” I said putting on a smile.

“You should have called for help,” the other said somewhat rudely. Definitely Hikaru.

“I've handled worse on my own,” I said, dismissing his comment. “Now, I need to be getting home.”

“You can't go out like that!” they both protested.

“What?” Looking down, I realized both of the shirts of my school uniform were torn and most of my chest was uncovered. “Oh.”

They were surprised by my calmness about the whole ordeal. Sure, it was definitely not normal, but I'd been through more than this.

“Come on,” the one I thought was Kaoru said, pulling me into another nearby room. “You can't go home in that.” He removed the upper half of his school uniform and handed it to me. “Wear mine until you get home.”

This was probably the first time I'd ever had anyone act so kindly towards me. “What about you?” This would mean he would be without it. It was only fall right now, but it still got cold this time of day.

“I'll be fine. Don't worry about it.”

Turning around so that my back was to him, I changed, not caring that he was still standing there.

“You're quite different than Ayaka, you sure you're really related?” Hikaru's voice called from the doorway.

“I grew up a lot differently than she did.” My voice was kinda bitter at the thought. Our childhoods were completely different. She'd been miss popular and I was the outcast who no one noticed. People would often pick on me for being different, so I always had to deal with everything on my own.

“Even so, that's definitely not normal.”

I ignored the comment, and headed out. “I need to be getting home before it gets too late.”

“If you want we can-”

“I'm walking,” I said, cutting him off before he could offer to take me home. Just because they'd helped me out didn't mean I trusted them that much.

“Then I'll walk with you,” Kaoru insisted. After a whispered conversation with Hikaru, he started walking with me.

“What was that about?” I asked curiously, trying to hide my nervousness about being alone with him. Ayaka wouldn't be too happy about this if I told her.

“He's gonna head home and wait for me there,” he explained. The conversation ended there and everything was quiet awhile.


	6. Suya's Secret & Kaoru's Kiss

 I didn't live very far from the school, but walking the distance still took awhile.

“Suya, right?” he asked with a smile. I just nodded and let him continue with whatever he wanted to say. “Why didn't you scream for help or anything earlier?”

I stopped walking. The reason I hadn't was because I knew it would be pointless. It reminded me of an incident I'd rather forget.

“Hey, you ok?” Kaoru stopped when he realized I wasn't walking beside him anymore.

“It was useless last time, so I figured that I might as well not bother.” My voice was shaking as I tried to keep myself from crying. “Save myself the pain, you know?”

“What do you mean by last time?”

“Just as it sounds.”

He didn't know how to respond to that. What could really be said though? It was in the past, nothing could be done about it now.

Since I'd been looking down at the ground, I didn't see him walking over to me. He pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. He was so warm. It was more comforting than anything, but I couldn't help but feel bad letting him do it.

“Why didn't you just tell us? Aren't we your friends?”

“I didn't want anyone to know about it,” I said, calmly pushing him away. “Not even mom...”

“Who-”

“Don't,” I warned. Just because I'd told him what happened, it didn't mean I was ready to really talk about it. I switched my voice back to the calm, gentle tone I normally used. “Can we keep walking?”

It was quiet once again. This time, I glanced over at Kaoru. He was shivering. He'd probably never admit it, but with him being shirtless, he had to be cold.

Getting an idea, I slowed my pace a bit and removed the jacket of his uniform that I was wearing. Despite the fact that it was way too big for me, I easily managed to get it off without him noticing anything until I'd placed it on his shoulders from behind him.

He stopped and gave me a confused look.

“You were shivering,” I said shyly. Realizing it would be weird for me to say I was worried, I made up an excuse. “The others would be upset with me if you got sick from this.”

“Thanks.” He smiled and put it on right.

Once again it became awkwardly quiet. This time neither of us spoke or anything until my home was in sight.

“Hey, Kaoru, I'll be ok on my own n-” I was cut off when I tripped, but I didn't hit the ground. I'd been caught before that could happen.

Opening my eyes, I found myself in his arms again. “Thanks... wow, you smell really good.” I didn't realize what I was saying until it had already came out. Afterwards, I could feel my face turning red. “I... um...”

He just stood there and laughed. I wasn't sure if it was at my comment or my embarrassment, but either way it didn't really matter.

I pulled away from him again and continued walking without another word.

Just before we reached the door, I heard him calling to me. He hadn't walked with me the last bit, but now he was running up to me. “Suya!” I was pulled into his arms again, this time without much of an excuse. “You really had me worried earlier,” he confessed. My guess was he'd meant when he and Hikaru had rescued me earlier. “If Hikaru hadn't heard the noise... I don't want to know what would have happened.”

He held onto my shoulders and looked down at me. I knew I should look back up at him, but I was too nervous at his closeness to look at anything but my own feet. When I didn't do anything, he gently tilted my head upwards.

“Kaoru...” I hadn't noticed how lovely his eyes were until now. But that didn't matter when his lips pressed against mine.

At first I didn't know how to react. This was still new to me. In moments I began to kiss back, letting him pull me closer as I slid my arms up around his neck.

This was the first time I'd ever kissed someone. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. Not that there was much to compete with this.

“Come see me in the Host Club tomorrow,” he asked me after we'd separated. I simply nodded and smiled back at him.

After he was gone, I entered my home. No one seemed to have worried or care that I'd gotten back so late. Maybe today was a good day after all.

For the first time in a really long time, I felt happy. Then I saw the look on Ayaka's face.

“How could you?” she shouted at me with tears in her eyes. Before I could even say anything, she ran off to her room and locked herself in.


	7. So Many Problems

The day after I'd been kissed by him, I went to the Host Club. But no matter how much I would have liked to see Kaoru, I couldn't do it. After seeing the look on Ayaka's face when she'd seen us, I knew there was no way I could be with him without losing her. I'd only just recently found her, it was too soon to let us get torn apart by something like this. There could always be another boy, but I had only one sister.

Unable able to face him, I approached the dark haired boy with glasses instead. “Will you return this to Kaoru for me?” I asked him, while holding out the shirt that Kaoru had let me use after the twins had rescued me.

“You can return it to him yourself if you like,” Kyoya suggested, but I just shook my head.

“It's better if I don't talk to him right now.” I glanced at the twins out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't really see which one was which, but one of them was watching me.

 

_(With the twins after Host Club)_

“Kaoru,” Kyoya called to the twin after the last of the guest had left. He held up the folded shirt that belonged to Kaoru. “Suya asked me to return this to you.”

“Kao-chan, why did Suya have your clothes?” Honey asked innocently.

“We-”

“Don't you say anything Hikaru,” Kaoru warned his twin. “She trusts us not to say anything about it.”

“What did you do to that sweet little girl?!” Tamaki shouted at the innocent twins.

“We didn't do anything boss. She-”

“Hikaru!” Kaoru interrupted again. “She said not to tell anyone.”

“What's gotten into you, Kaoru?” Haruhi shouted at the twin. “You're acting like a complete jerk.”

Hikaru opened his mouth to answer that, but shut it again after a glare from his twin.

“Well, whatever is wrong, you better get over it fast,” Kyoya warned him.

 

_(Back to Suya)_

“Ayaka, I said I was sorry!” I repeated to her for the millionth time through her locked door. How many times would I have to say it? It's not like I'd tried to get his attention. “It's not like you think! Please just open the door.”

“Just go away Suya!” her voice would always shout to me.

Eventually, I gave up and just sat down alone. “Why does this have to be so difficult?” I asked myself out loud.

“She's had a crush on him for a few years now,” my father's voice said as he sat down beside me. “Ayaka just doesn't want to accept that he won't share her feelings.”

“Then why is she so angry with me?” I sighed in frustration. “I wasn't trying to get his attention. He was only walking with me because I'd been having a little trouble that day.” I didn't elaborate on the story because I didn't want dad to worry. Mom wouldn't have worried about it since she knew me well enough to know I could take care of myself.

Dad was another story. He'd known about me, but he didn't really know me. So he would worry about his new little girl more than he would the one he'd known all her life. It made sense if you thought about it. He'd only just found me, so he was worried about losing me.

“Maybe it's because she feels that you are the reason she can't have him,” he explained. Dad's theory probably wasn't too far off. “If you don't feel that way about him, you should tell her that. Or if you're unsure about your feelings, see if she'll help you to figure them out. She loves you, she's just hurt. Don't worry about it though. She'll get over it.”

“I don't really get why she's so upset though,” I said, not exactly getting what Dad was trying to say. “I don't know anything about relationships or anything, but it seems like she's really overreacting to something really small.”

“Don't worry so much,” Dad said with a smile. “The two of you will find a way to work it out and then you'll be closer than ever.” He stood up and left the room.

“I hope you're right,” I whispered to myself before getting up and going off to my room. “I don't know how long we can handle this.”


	8. Family Interference

Days went by, none of us spoke to the others. Ayaka wouldn't speak to me; I didn't speak with Kaoru. Kaoru didn't speak to either of us. Hikaru even seemed unusually quiet.

The worst part of all of this was that we saw each other almost constantly.

 _I don't know if I can take this much longer,_ I thought to myself as I walked down the quiet hallways. Most of the students were either in one of the libraries or visiting the Hist Club, leaving me to wander the halls of Ouran alone.

“Hey! Suya!” a voice whispered as a person motioned for me to follow into an empty room. It probably was a terrible idea and I shouldn't have followed, but I did anyway. Something told me it would alright, that this person had no intentions of harming me.

Once we were in the dark room, I discovered who the voice had belonged to. It was one of the twins, no doubt it was Hikaru. Kaoru still seemed too upset to even look in my direction, so it seemed highly unlikely it could be him.

“What are you doing?” I asked, not sure if the two of us should be talking. Not that I didn't want to talk to him, I just felt like it would only cause more trouble.

“Kaoru's too afraid to say anything himself,” he explained, closing the door. Since that made the room a little too dark, I felt around for a light switch. Seeing this, Hikaru turned the lights on.

“He doesn't have to say anything. This isn't about him.”

“You don't want to hurt your sister, right?”

I sighed. He was right. No way I could deny that, and Hikaru knew it.

“Kaoru told me everything about that night. It sounded like you felt something for him. But then after that... well... all this.”

“I don't like this any more than you do. Do you think I wanted the two people I love most to hate me?”

“So you do love him.”

I didn't really realize what I'd just said until he'd pointed it out. “Yeah, I guess I do. But that doesn't matter,” I sighed, knowing that it'd never work out as long as Ayaka wouldn't speak to me.

“You don't always have to make everyone happy,” he said, grabbing me and making me look at him. “If you're always trying to make everyone else happy, you'll never be happy.”

We were silent awhile before I said anything.

“Did you know I had a half-brother?” It may have seemed very off topic at first, but it had a lot to do with the situation. “He lives with his father now, but we never gotten along at all. We fought so much that we couldn't even live in the same house. Now that I've found my sister, I have what I wanted most when I was little. I had a sibling I could get along with, even so much that we could be the best of friends.”

“If you're really that close to her and care that much, why is that you only told Kaoru about what happened to you?”

 

_(With Suya's Mom and Ayaka)_

Suya's mother knocked on Ayaka's bedroom door. “Ayaka? Can I come in?”

She entered the room to find Ayaka sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow. Seeing her like this, she just sighed. That was exactly what Suya had always done when she was upset.

“You know, you're being a little too tough on Suya,” she said in a soothing tone. Suya's mom sat down next to the upset girl. “It's hard for her trust people, especially boys.”

“I know that, but she knew how I felt about him!”

Suya's mother just sighed and said something she thought she wouldn't ever mention. “You don't know why, do you?”

“She's just nervous about boys,” Ayaka said, not even considering that there could be any other reason.

“Actually, it was other girls that made her more nervous,” she corrected. That caught the attention of the young girl. That didn't quite make sense. Why such a change? “But then one day, she was terrified of boys. Even though her closest friends had been boys.”

“But that doesn't make any sense! Why would she just change so suddenly?” Ayaka was so confused that she forgot all about the situation with her sister and Kaoru.

“Suya's never talked about it, but a mother always knows. There was a boy from the school she'd attended before Ouran, he... did things to her...” She didn't want to say it, but it was quite obvious what had happened.

“You don't mean...” Ayaka's eyes went wide and she just sat there, stunned. Why hadn't Suya told her? Did anyone else know?

“Yes. She's been even more withdrawn since. It's the whole reason I tried to work things out with your father after all these years,” she admitted. She'd been hoping that being around Ayaka would help Suya to undo the damage that had been done. In a way, it had worked, though not quite the way any of them had thought. “Being with you has helped her so much more than you know. Maybe you could just let her have this, and if she falls, you can be there for her.”

Ayaka said nothing. She was right and both of them knew it. Kaoru had turned her down anyway, so what chance did she really have anymore?

“Just think it over,” Suya's mother said, leaving the room.


	9. Making Up

This had being going for a few weeks now. It was about time I put an end to this. If Ayaka wasn't going to talk to me, then I was going to talk to her.

I knocked on her closed bedroom door. “Ayaka? Can we talk a minute?”

After a moment of silence followed by footsteps approaching the door, my sister let me in her room. The two of us sat side by side on the edge of her bed. Until now, I hadn't paid much attention to her bedroom. I think there was more pink in here than in all of Ouran Academy.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

I sighed. She still seemed troubled by the whole incident with Kaoru. Sure, anyone would be upset about it, but even after a month? That was a bit much. “I think it's about time we got over this,” I told her. Of course, I wasn't completely sure where I was going to go with this. “It's kind of childish; us acting this way. He's just a boy. We can always find someone else. And...”

“I know... I hate when you're right, you know that?” Ayaka looked over at me with an obviously fake scowl on her face. I mirrored her expression and the two of us burst out laughing.

When the laughter finally ceased, Ayaka gave me a tight hug. It surprised me a moment since this wasn't something I wasn't used to yet. “It's hard to stay mad at you.”

“You're too nice to stay angry at anyone,” I pointed out before laughing again. Suddenly remembering what I'd heard today, I decided to bring it up. “Did you hear that Ouran's doing some sort of talent show?”

She merely nodded and smiled. “They do it every year. Why? Do you want to enter it?”

I shook my head and looked around the room. “I was just thinking... Maybe we could do something in it together. Like as a team.” After I'd said it, I wished I hadn't, for a few reasons. One: I'm not so good in front of crowds most of the time. Two: I had no clue what either of us could possibly do. Three: It sounded like a very stupid idea. And four... well I can't remember now but still...

“That sounds like so much fun!” she squealed, making me jump and almost fall over. Then out of nowhere, she got completely serious. “Do you think you actually  _could_ do anything like that? With... you know.... your issue?”

It was sweet how she cared enough to remember something like that when she had gotten that excited. Normally her excited nature could be annoying, but after so long of her not talking to me, I realized that I'd missed it. “As long as you're there by my side, I think I can handle it.”

Now came the tough part. “So, what should we do?”


	10. Practice

“Is this right?” I asked Ayaka, trying to imitate the step that she'd been trying to teach me. We'd decided to do some sort of dance, but I didn't know anything about dancing. Singing would have been easy. Anyone could sing, but dancing was on a whole other level. That was what made this so special.

“You're doing great. Now, try adding this.” Ayaka was good with this kind of stuff, so she was teaching me all the right moves. If she ever wanted to, she could probably be a great dance teacher.

“Okay, I think I-”

While attempting the next step, I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on the floor. Instead of getting upset or frustrated, the two of us just laughed. No one was ever perfect, so why let little failures get you down? Talent shows and things like that were supposed to be fun. It's a chance to show others something you're good at or just love doing. At least, that was how we thought of it.

This was a chance for us to make up for the past few weeks.

“I've had a thought, why don't we sing while we do the dance?” I suggested as my sister helped me up. Learning to dance was a bit difficult for me, so pairing it with something I knew how to do would make this easier when it came down to it. “Singing I can do. Dancing? Not so much. But I think if I had to do both at the same time, it would make it easier to do in front of everyone.”

Ayaka thought it over for a minute. “You've got a point. Watching someone dance can be boring sometimes. But do we have enough time to be ready?”

“Well, we've got one more week until the show, and we've spent a week on it so far. I think we have plenty of time. So what do you think?”

Ayaka thought about it a minute more before coming to a decision. “Let's do it!” she said excitedly clapping her hands together. But a second later, that excited face was replaced with a sad one. “But what would we sing?”

I gave it a thought and realized I knew the perfect song. A song that could be thought of as a friend song; a sisterly kind of song to describe us perfectly. “I think I know the perfect one,” I told her with a smile as I sang just a few lines of it to her.

She smiled big. “That is absolutely perfect!” This talent show was going to be a lot of fun.


	11. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I just want to mention that the lyrics may or may not be correct. The song is "Better In Stereo" by Dove Cameron

After all that practicing, the big day was finally here. Ayaka and I had put every bit of free time we had into preparing for the show. She even went without visiting the Host Club, which surprised me.

Here we were, waiting for our turn. Every second seemed like an hour as the time passed. The longer we waited, the more nervous I became.

Finally, our turn came. If I'd had to wait any longer, I might have gotten so nervous that I'd have passed out. Of course, I was probably about there anyway.

Originally the plan was for me to sing the first couple lines, but Ayaka knew me well enough to tell that I was to nervous to do that. So instead, having picked up on my bit of stage fright, she sang my lines at first and then I joined in when I felt like I could do it. After the first few lines, we continued on singing as we'd originally planned it.

 

_**I'm up with the sunshine** _

_**I lace up my high tops** _

_**Slamdunk, ready or not** _

_**Yeah show me what you got** _

_**I'm under the spotlight** _

_**Until you come on and follow** _

_**You dance to your own beat** _

_**I'll sing the melody** _

 

_**When you say yeah,** _

_**I say no** _

_**When you say stop,** _

_**All I wanna do is go, go, go** _

_**You, the other half of me** _

_**The half I'll never be** _

_**The half that drives me crazy** _

_**You, the better half of me** _

_**The half I'll always need** _

_**We both know, we're better in stereo** _

 

_**And when we're together** _

_**A sweet harmony oh so rare** _

_**If we could just agree** _

_**We would go major league** _

 

_**When you say yeah,** _

_**I say no** _

_**When you say stop,** _

_**All I wanna do is go, go, go** _

_**You, the other half of me** _

_**The half I'll never be** _

_**The half that drives me crazy** _

_**You, the better half of me** _

_**The half I'll always need** _

_**We both know, we're better in stereo** _

 

_**You say it's wrong** _

_**I say it's right** _

_**You say it's black** _

_**I say it's white** _

_**You take left** _

_**And I take right** _

_**But at the end of the day** _

_**We both know, we're better** _

 

_**When you say yeah,** _

_**I say no** _

_**When you say stop,** _

_**All I wanna do is go, go, go** _

_**You, the other half of me** _

_**The half I'll never be** _

_**The half that drives me crazy** _

_**You, the better half of me** _

_**The half I'll always need** _

_**We both know, we're better in stereo** _

 

“That was amazing!” Ayaka's voice was ecstatic as she spun around in a circle. The performance was over, yet I was still singing that song to myself. We were currently backstage, waiting for my nerves to calm down before leaving. To be honest, we didn't really care if we did good or not; we were just wanted to have fun with it. And that was exactly what we did. “I can't believe we actually did it!”

“Yeah, I thought I was going to faint near the beginning.” Seeing Ayaka this excited, I couldn't help but smile. Thinking about it now, I hadn't seen her this happy since before Kaoru rejected her. It was nice to know it wasn't going to get to her forever. We turned to leave, but froze the moment we saw who was standing in our way.

Ayaka and I had found ourselves face to face with Kaoru.


	12. Awkward

We just stood there. No one said a word. What could you say to someone you'd kissed, which almost split up an incredibly close pair of sisters? This was the first time we'd been anywhere near him since then. Well, outside of being passing each other in halls during school, when avoiding him wasn't even possible.

I wonder, is he feeling as awkward as I do right now? My nerves still hadn't calmed down much, so I was pretty sure that it would be safest not to say anything. I'd hate to have to ruin a good day by saying something rude or by my nerves getting out of control and making me pass out. Not really any good options there. But then again, it would be rude not to say anything, right?

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, I was the first to speak. “Hey.” That was all I could really manage to say, but it was enough for now. I awkwardly look away. Ayaka, who had been standing right next to me, took this as a sign to leave us alone.

“Hey...” Guess Kaoru was feeling pretty uncomfortable in this situation too. No one said anything. I had no idea what to say, though he definitely looked like he wanted to say something. I really hoped that he wouldn't mention the kiss, or anything that happened because of it.

“Um... Suya-”

“I-”

We'd started to talk at the same time, interrupting what the other was about to say. I stayed quiet, allowing him to speak first, but he seemed to have the same idea. Of course, by then we'd both lost the courage to say what we were going to. In my case I'd even forgot what I was going to say.

Once again, the two of us were standing there in awkward silence. I glanced over at Kaoru. He was looking off to the side and scratching the back of his head. When he looked over at me, I turned away. This felt a lot like something from one of those lame romance movies.

The longer this went on, the more my nerves began to act up. I could feel myself getting dizzy. Not good. It wasn't affecting my vision yet, so I was okay for now. But this had to hurry up and be over with. “Well, I'll see you around,” I said, not knowing what else to say as I walked away.

Before I got a few steps away, I heard him calling out to me. I turned back to face him. “I... You were great out there...” he told me. Something told me there had been something else he'd wanted to say, but changed his mind about it. It didn't really matter though, right?

I just smiled and left with Ayaka.


	13. Ayaka's Decision

Once my nerves were calmed down to their normal levels, Ayaka asked me about what happened today. I didn't really have to explain anything though, she'd seen and heard what little had happened with Kaoru. The question she'd had on her mind wasn't quite what I'd expected though.

“You really like him, don't you?”

To be honest, I hadn't really thought that much about it. Thinking back, I remembered when I'd talked with Hikaru that one time. I'd admitted that I'd loved him without even thinking about it. In fact, Hikaru noticed that I'd said it before I did.

“Yeah... I do...” I felt like I should say something else after that, but nothing really came to mind. It didn't matter though, Ayaka had something to say anyway.

“Does he know... about what happened to you?” She asked the question quiet and slow, like she was almost afraid to ask. I didn't know what she was talking about. I'd never mentioned anything to her about anything that has happened to me. She couldn't possibly be talking about what I thought she was.

Deciding not to answer that yet, I acted like I had no idea what she could be talking about. “What do you mean?” The two of us were sitting alone outside, so even if anything was said, the only ones to know would be the two of us.

“Suya, you mom told me about it,” she explained with a sigh. “She said that you'd been hurt by someone and after that you started to have a harder time trusting people. She didn't really know for sure what happened, but she kind of had a pretty good idea what had happened.”

I just sighed. I'd had a feeling that mom had suspected that something had happened. “Yeah, Kaoru knows about it,” I admitted, looking up and the sky. It was getting dark now. “That night that he kissed me, there had been some guy who'd tried to do that to me again.”

Ayaka opened her mouth to speak, but I continued on before she could. “Hikaru and Kaoru just happened to walk by before anything could really happen.” Thinking about it now, if they hadn't been in the right place at the right time, the twins wouldn't have come to my rescue. If they hadn't rescued me, Kaoru wouldn't have walked me home. Then the kiss wouldn't have happened. None of this would be happening right now. “It's funny, if they hadn't been there, none of this would have happened at all.”

“Would you rather it hadn't?”

“I don't know.” Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. Had they not stepped in, I'd have gotten hurt physically. They step in and, well, this mess. “Seems like it would have been a mess either way it turned out. I'm not even sure which mess I'd prefer though.”

Ayaka laughed a bit, though I wasn't sure why. “If I were in your place, I think I'd prefer this mess over the other one.” Things were quiet again as the two of us just watched the night sky. But when a little light shot across the sky, my sister shouted out excitedly. “A shooting star!” Her eyes closed, followed by her mumbling what I assumed was a wish.

Wishes on stars were something I didn't believe in. But seeing my sister light up the way she did made me wish that whatever her wish was, it would come true. “What did you wish for?”

“I can't tell you that,” she said with another laugh. “But I did make up my mind on something.”

“What is that?”

“I've decided that I don't mind if anything happens with you and Kaoru.” It was impossible for me to not be surprised. Last I knew, she still had feelings for him. “There will always be another guy, you know? Whatever happens, I just want everyone to be happy. I think the world could use a little more happiness.”

There wasn't anything that I could say to follow that. Since when did Ayaka become so...  _mature_? She was the older one of us, so it shouldn't have surprised me.

“If you care about someone, you should tell them while you can. Because there may be a day that you'll lose that chance forever, and then you'll regret it.”

“If only it were that simple to do...” The rest of the night was spent in silence, just watching the night sky until it was time for the two of us to go back home.


	14. Back To Normal... Nope!

Ayaka's words from that night stayed with me. But I really couldn't do much about it. I mean, even if I did have feelings for Kaoru, there's no way of telling if he still felt the same about me. In the end, it was all just one big mess.

“Maybe I should just forget about him...” I mumbled to myself. Laying back on my bed, I found myself thinking about all that had happened with Ayaka, Kaoru and me. “No... How could I ever forget about all of that?”

Deciding that I should just put it out of my mind for now, I rolled over and went to sleep. There was no point in thinking about it right now anyway. Maybe I'll just let fate lead me wherever it will.

 

The next day at school, everything seemed to go as it normally did. Actually, it felt almost like nothing had ever happened with the three of us at all. Ayaka and I went about our day as always, but neither of us spoke to either of the twins and they didn't seem to make any effort to speak with us. Even if the feeling seemed to have disappeared, the memory was still there, controlling our every move.

But even so, I often found myself glancing over at that one boy who I'd still had feelings for. As much as I would have loved to talk to him, what could I possibly say? It's not like we used to be friends or anything... In fact, the only reason I'd known him at all was because he was Ayaka's favorite host.

I looked over at Ayaka. She was chatting with a girl I didn't know and they were both staring at me. When I opened my mouth to ask, the girl next to my sister clapped her hands together excitedly. “Wizzy knows that look,” she sang with a wide grin. “You're in love!”

The cheerful girl, I assumed that Wizzy was her name or nickname, confused me with her words. “W-what?” What look? And how could she possibly know if I was in love when she didn't even know me? “You're crazy.”

Instead of insisting that she wasn't crazy like a normal person would, she had a different reaction. “You didn't know that already?” she said with laugh as she struck a funny looking pose. “Wizzy, Queen of the Talking Rocks, cannot be fooled! You were thinking about a boy just now.”

I felt my face heat up slightly. It couldn't have been that obvious, could it? Looking to Ayaka for help, I realized that Ayaka was on the girl's side. As weird as this new girl was, she was definitely right. Though was it really necessary to say such things in the middle of class?

The girl who called herself Wizzy smiled at me. “Yes, yes, yes! Wizzy knows all,” she said, clapping her hands again. Beside her, Ayaka laughed.

“This is Wizzy,” she said, finally introducing her friend. “She's a writer. Love stories are her specialty.”

“And horror,” Wizzy added cheerfully.

Ayaka only laughed. Apparently odd personalities are normal for Ouran. I should have figured that out in the beginning, but until Wizzy, I had no idea what weird really was. “She's an oddball, but she's great.”

Bouncing up out of her seat, the “oddball” grabbed me by the hand. In my confusion, I allowed her to drag me out of the room. As she did, all I could hear was her talking to herself in a funny voice. “Yes, yes yes! You follow Wizzy, she knows the way!”


	15. Starting Over

I'm not sure why I let a total stranger drag me out in the middle of class. Not even sure why no one bothered to say anything about it either. But regardless, this crazy girl had made me follow her to a random empty room in the school.

As she forced me to sit down, I tried to ask what she was doing. “Um...” She quickly stopped my by pressing a finger to my lips.

“Let Wizzy work her magic, okay?” She winked at me and proceed to gather up several objects. Something told me this was going to take awhile.

 

As I'd thought, it took awhile for the weird girl to do whatever it was she was trying to do. Or maybe it only seemed like it because she didn't really shut up at all. Throughout the entire time, she kept asking me all sorts of random questions. Like why I wore the boys' uniform instead of the girls' or what type of movies are the best or even the name of the first person I kissed.

“That girl...” I sighed and shook my head. “I really don't understand how she has friends...”

Beside me, Ayaka giggled. “She's weird, but she has a good heart.” I couldn't exactly argue that, as Wizzy hadn't done anything to prove otherwise. “Though I can't believe she got you to wear a dress. I thought you hated dresses.”

“She what?” I looked down, and sure enough, my usual school uniform had been replaced by a dress. It was the girls uniform, but still, it was a dress. “How did... You know, I don't think I want to know.” I didn't even remember putting it on. Actually, I really hadn't had much of a chance to pay attention to  _anything_  she was doing while she was doing it.

“She's something else...” Ayaka circled around me, looking over the “magic” that Wizzy had done. “By the way, where did she go?”

Thinking back, she'd said that something was missing. I had no idea what she was trying to do, so I couldn't possibly guess what it was. In the end, she run off, telling me to stay right here. “Not a clue. She said she needed to go find something and ran off.”

“Think we should go help her?”

Even though helping her would have been the nice thing, I knew better. I'd seen how Wizzy was when she was happy and excited, and that was scary enough. She'd said to wait here and I didn't want to take the risk of seeing her get angry about me running off. “Wizzy said to stay here. Something tells me an angry Wizzy is a thousand times scarier than a happy Wizzy.”

 

It was awhile before Wizzy returned to us. That gave Ayaka and I a chance to figure out everything that she'd done. In the end, basically she'd just made me look pretty and more like... well, a girl. We also discovered that she'd hidden away my boys uniform, forcing me to keep wearing the yellow dress.

Wizzy's return was instantly announced by the protests of the poor soul who she was dragging along behind her. “You don't have to drag me! Just tell me where it is you're taking me!”

That voice... I knew it well. Even if it was someone who I'd hardly spoken to for a long time, I knew  him. Kaoru.

All I could do was stare as she pulled him along behind her. Kaoru didn't struggle or anything, so I assume he shared the same feelings I did about angering Wizzy. That or he already knew how scary she was when angry. Thinking about it made me laugh a little.

Ayaka giggled a little. “I get it now. Very clever, Wizzy,” she said just loud enough for me to hear. Whatever it was that my sister now understood, I still didn't. I didn't even get a chance to ask because Wizzy stopped and stood right in front of me with Kaoru.

The crazy girl gave us a grin as she released him only to grab onto Ayaka instead. She dragged my sister away and I could hear the two giggling and whispering the whole way. Once I couldn't hear them anymore, I turned my attention to the boy in front of me.

He didn't look nearly as confused as I was, which was good because I had no idea what was going on. But even so, it was awkwardly quiet for awhile.

“Looks like we're her latest victims...” he laughed a little. I tilted my head in confusion. Victims? Victims of what? Sensing my confusion, Kaoru answered the question I hadn't yet asked. “The victims of Wizzy the Matchmaker.”

I couldn't hold in a laugh. “I thought it was Queen of the Talking Rocks?” I joked, earning me a laugh.

“I will never understand her... Actually, I don't think I would ever want to...” he said with a laugh.

As the two of us talked, I felt the awkwardness quickly fading. The more we laughed, (mostly at the crazy girl's oddness) the more at ease we both began to feel. In a way, it almost felt like nothing had ever happened between us at all. At least, that was until Kaoru mentioned it.

“I... I heard that Ayaka said that she didn't mind if...”

He didn't finish that sentence, but I knew what he meant. I mean, just what could he possibly mean other than what Ayaka had said that night? “Yeah... she said that.” I nodded. “But it's not like we can start over, you know?”

“Who says we can't?” Kaoru had a point. What could stop it if we wanted to just go back to the beginning? Sure, we'd still have the memories, but in the end it would be just like it was a dream. “If you want to...”

“Just shut up and kiss her already!” a voice shouted out at us. We turned and saw Wizzy and Ayaka sitting over by the wall, watching us. It wasn't hard to guess which one had shouted at us.

Kaoru and I exchanged a quick glance. Do we dare risk angering the girl? “She's terrifying when she's mad...” he admitted as he leaned closer to me. “But I gotta know first. Do you want to start over, Suya?”

As he took my hands in his own, I smiled up him. “I'd like that.” And with that, Kaoru pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I remember hearing Wizzy saying that this would make a perfect ending for a love story. Me? I say it's only the beginning.


End file.
